


Art for "Memories" by dont_hate_me01

by penumbria



Category: NCIS
Genre: Dark, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 22:06:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4978330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penumbria/pseuds/penumbria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is art for the NCIS Big Bang 2015 story "Memories" by dont_hate_me01.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for "Memories" by dont_hate_me01

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dont_hate_me01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dont_hate_me01/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Memories](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4979860) by [dont_hate_me01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dont_hate_me01/pseuds/dont_hate_me01). 



> Disclaimer: I make no money from this. I do not own NCIS.
> 
> The warnings for the art and the story will be different so please pay attention to the tags and warnings on the story.

I created several different covers and some scene dividers.

 

**Main Cover Art :**

    

                                               

 

**Scene Dividers :**

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
